Somewhere in Forever
by green smurf
Summary: Friendship lasts forever, but true love never dies, So I'll see you in eternity, weather or not you open your eyes.~*~ Song fic but not sickingly so (i hope) Ron/Herm WARNING: extremely fluffy*COMPLETE*


Ok I wrote this a while back during maths. The song is something I came up with after a fight with my best friend and ex boyfriend~ (Yes you can be friends after you break up.) So this is dedicated to him. I've never shared my songs with anyone before so please be kind. ^_^ 

The POV's switch a bit but it is labelled every time they change 

Disclaimer: I WISH, but no they're all J.K Rowlings  _

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
****

**_Hermione's POV_**__

  
I watched him from across the common room, the light catching his bright red hair. He had always being teased about that hair, but I had always loved it. Then again I've always loved everything about him. Ever since that day so long ago on the train, when he had had a spot of dirt on his nose. His red hair was just another part of him, it was perfect really, and it reflects his personality, fiery and passionate.  
  
Maybe I was stupid to love him; after all we were best friends. I didn't want anything to change between us in a way. I mean what if it ruined everything between us? I couldn't stand it if something like that happened. He always knew what was going on and how to cheer me up, it might take him a while sometimes to clue on, but in the end he's always there.   
  
I was completely lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ron's large brown eyes staring into me. 

"Hermione? What's wrong I've being calling to you for the last 5 minutes." 

I blushed a little, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."  
  
Ron smiled affectionately at me

 "That's our 'Mione, always thinking about something. You'll hurt your brain you know, its not good for you."  
  
*_Yeh_ * I thought bitterly *_that's me, just good old 'Mione_ * 

But how could I ever tell him that? I plastered a fake smile on my face, 

"Haha." I swatted his arm playfully. 

*_Idiot! Can't you see I'm in love with you?_ *  
  
He laughed back then turned serious suddenly, the change was a little unnerving but then again, Ron was rather quick thinking sometimes. 

"Ummm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance tomorrow with me…. I mean I don't know whom else to ask. No body is left, and I mean we're best friends so no body will gossip or anything, unlike last year."  
  
I smiled a little inwardly at the memory of him and Lavender dancing together last year, boy did the gossip fly, seemed that the girl had a crush on him, she had kissed him full on the lips, in-front of everybody! I have to admit I was a little jealous, but I can't blame the girl for having bad taste

Ron's voice broke throw my thoughts again,

"Please? There's nobody left..."  
  
"Oh, so I'm just a last resort then!? Couldn't find a date so thought you'd ask good old Hermione? Why would she have a date? I mean no body would ever think of asking her right??" 

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and I ran out of the room before Ron could do, or say, anything.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
_RON'S POV_**__

*_Ok just do it!_ * 

My brain yelled at me to go over and ask her to the dance next Friday. I had being wanting to all week but every time I got scared and ended up asking her about one homework assignment or another. I was terrified, I'll admit it. I mean if you could see the girl you'd understand why. She's intelligent, gorgeous, humorous, and great fun to be round; once you got her away from Hogwarts: A history  
  
* _THIS IS STUPID!! YOU LOVE THE GIRL JUST GO ASK HER!!!*_  
  
Stupid brain, it just wouldn't let me alone. I shook my head to rid it of the thoughts and walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm. I'd ask her tomorrow.  
  
~~~  
  
But like the wise man said tomorrow never comes. Now it was Thursday and I still didn't have a date, or the courage to ask Hermione.  
  
*_Ok just do it, walk over there and say: 'Do you wanna go to the dance with me?' Come on how hard is that?_ *  
  
Although part of me didn't want to, my feet took me over to her where she was curled up in a chair by the fire. 

She looked so cute curled up like that. She had her long legs tucked under her and was leaning her head on one hand staring intently into the fire. I could have stood there all night just gazing at her. She was so beautiful, the expression on her face was so typical of her, deep and far away thinking something far more profound than anything I'd ever think surely

  
  
I took a deep breath and called her name softly. She didn't respond and I tried again. Still no reply.

I touched her arm gently, the feel of her bare skin sent shivers up my spine, she was wearing her pyjamas, something that a lot of the girls had taken to doing at night. Hers consisted of a baggy pair of flannel bottom, which were white with little hearts all over them, and a white singlet top. It was quite modest but I knew that the top ended an inch before her pants showing a sliver of brown skin. The whole site just made me want to cuddle her and tuck her into bed, with me as her teddy.

Once I got her attention I made small talk with her for a moment feeling like a complete tard. 

(A/N a tard is an idiot. I don't know if they use that in other parts of the world.)  
  
*_Ok just ask her_* that irritating little voice in my head pestered me.  
  
."Ummm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance tomorrow with me." 

I could feel the heat beginning to rise in my face, giving me the trademark Weasley blush that I hate so much  
  
* _Oh gods, I can't go through with this_*  
  
" I mean I don't know whom else to ask. No body is left, and I mean we're best friends so no body will gossip or anything, unlike last year."  
  
*_COWARD _* my brain screamed at me. I was beginning to hate that little voice in my head.  
  
  
  


"Please? There's nobody left..."

Opps that was the wrong thing to say, I could tell straight away by the look in her eyes

I guess her reaction was to be expected. I had made it sound as if she was just some last resort. Which she wasn't of course, she was the first thing in my life, what I thought about in the mornings, and what I dreamt about at night. She would never, ever be just a last resort to me.

Of course I tried calling after her, and even tried to follow her once I'd regained my composure a bit, but the stair wouldn't let me, instantly turning themselves into a slippery ramp.  
  
I sat dejectedly at the bottom of them staring longingly up them, wishing somehow that they would let me up so I could explain to her what I really meant.

After a while I gave up and wandered back down to the common room. The minute I sat down a voice called across to me

"You're an idiot Ronald Weasley!" 

I turn my head slightly to see Ginny standing next to the couch I was sitting in. 

" You know that Hermione is crazy about you? You basically just told her that you're not interested in being anything more than friends, you probably broke her heart. Honestly, telling her that she was a last resort!"  
  
"THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT???" I yelled back.  
  
Ginny looked slightly shocked, she shrank back a bit.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I love her Ginny. I just don't know how to tell her."  
  
Ginny leaned over and placed a sisterly hand on my arm,

"Well I suggest you work out how soon, or you're going to lose her forever Ron." 

Then she got up and walked away. Leaving me to work out how I was going to stop myself from ruining my life.

  
I thought about what she meant to me. Suddenly an idea struck me. I ran out of the room to find Professor Dumbledore. Scary as the thought of what I was planning was, I knew I had to get her back.

****

**_ Hermione's POV_**  
  
I woke up some time on Friday afternoon to hear a knock at the door. I rolled over groggily. Trying to think what time it was. The knocking persisted and I finally rolled out of bed and answered the door. Not really wanting to see the person, or caring who it really was, I knew it couldn't be Harry or Ron, so I figured for the meantime I was safe. 

It was probably just Lavender, wanting the password to the prefect's bathroom to get ready, I let her, and a few other 7th years, use it every time we had a dance. I knew it was against the rules but it meant the other bathrooms were free for the younger girls, and I did have my own private on suite bathroom, so I didn't mind.   
  
 Opening the door revealed Ginny, holding a large bag that looked like it was full of cosmetics and a couple dresses.

Defiantly what I didn't want to see at that moment  
**  
**"Ginny, I'm not going to the dance!" 

"Yes you are. You have to being head girl and, other than that, you have to show that twit of a brother of mine just who you are. Maybe then he'll actually get it through his thick skull and ask you out properly."

I didn't find out until later that she actually knew that Ron was in love with me.  
  
I tried to protest but it was futile. She wouldn't take no for an answer. 

Several hours later I walked into the grand hall feeling totally out of place and ridiculous. Ron was across the hall talking to Dumbledore. I deliberately avoided his gaze.  
  
The song that had being playing finished and Professor Dumbledore stepped onto the stage in front of the Weird Sisters who were the entertainment for the night.  
  
"Now we have a special request here. It is going out to our head girl Hermione Granger from her best friend Ron Weasley. He asked me to inform you he wrote this song himself."  
  
A murmur ran through the hall and all eyes, just about, turned to look at me. I could feel my face burning about 10 shades or red. 

 Cords of swinging jazz music began to play. A saxophone came in over the top playing a beautiful soft melody. Ron would know that jazz was my weak point and I couldn't resist the artful, calming aura of it.

I was mad at him for knowing my weak spot, but I had to admit what he had done in writing me a song was so sweet I couldn't stay mad for long.  
  
Ron walked over to me slowly, his eyes locked on mine, begging forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for my words to come out they way they did. This is what I really wanted to say to you."  
  
The sisters started to sing and Ron took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist Pulling me close to him. He smelt so good, and his arms were strong and it felt right somehow to be held in them, safe and comfortable.

"Listen closely to the lyrics."  
  
I closed my eyes and listened closely as he had instructed, laying my head on his shoulder.   
  


I'm just joking baby  
You know deep down I really love you  
You're just fooling with me  
Somewhere inside you love me too  


So don't deny it honey  
Someday we'll be together  
But 'til you wake up to it  
I'll wait right here for you  
  
So don't leave me hanging  
Hurry and open your eyes  
I don't want to wait forever  
But I'm willing to try  
True love lasts forever  
But friendship never dies  
So are we friends or are we lovers  
There for me or caught up on another  
  
Maybe one day you'll know  
exactly what I mean  
I'm not sure you yet understand  
Where I'm coming from  
Just hang on for a moment  
It will all become clear  
And when the scales fall from your eyes  
You'll find me waiting here  
  
The music slowed a little and change its tone to a softer ballad.  
  
If I could get inside your heart  
what would I find?  
If I could look inside your head  
Would I be on your mind?  
Do you ever think about me  
The way I think about you too  
Inside my hearts a picture  
And it's a portrait of you  
Because secretly I know your heart  
And I know you know mine true  
  
Open up your eyes  
The light won't blind you I swear  
Because if really scares you  
I'll take away your fears  
I was always right here loving you  
I just never saw you look my way  
I was always just a best friend  
But tomorrows another day  
  
Friendship last forever  
But true love never dies  
So I'll see you in eternity  
weather or not you open your eyes  
  
  
  


The music faded and I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Ron. He smiled down at me. "I love you Hermione, I was just too stupid to realise it until now."  
  
"I love you too Ron." I stood on tiptoes and kissed him gently. Neither of us noticed the cheers of everybody else in the hall, or the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, or Ginny and Harry sharing a satisfied look.  
  
FIN.  
  
Ok so please tell me what you think I live on your feedback especially with the song. I know it's a little long but it does have quite a fast beat-well for the beginning anyway. So please press the magical review button. Luv Green.  
  



End file.
